


月の乙女 Tsuki no Otome - “Moon Lady”

by walkingspring



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring
Summary: In a different world, Hinata gets to be the hero.





	月の乙女 Tsuki no Otome - “Moon Lady”

“Hinata-sama, what’s the matter?” Jenny, a white kitten senses uneasiness from her mistress. “You’ve been looking down all day, even in classes.” She rubs her tiny paw on Hinata; a simple 21-year-old university student studying to become a kindergarten teacher. Smiling tiredly at her feline companion, “It’s nothing really Jenny-chan, professor Yuhi has been assigning us a lot of essays to write this past week, that I barely get time to rest anymore.” Hinata explains while rubbing her eyes to get rid of any tiredness.

Here she was in her 1 room apartment doing her third essay assigned this week which was comparing Piaget’s and Vygotsky’s theories on development and it was only Wednesday. The apartment she resided in was only a few blocks away from her college, which is called Hamura University; an elite university in Osaka, Japan.“Your professor’s a sadist Hinata-sama.“ Jenny lays her tiny body on Hinata’s lavender pillow with cloud-like patterns stitched onto it. "Don’t call her that! Besides I only have one more paragraph to write and then I can get some rest.” She scolds the albino-furred kitten that’s about to fall asleep.

_7 long sentences later~_

“Done!” Hinata cracks her fingers. Typing for 3 hours straight is a pretty arduous task. ‘Do I dare look at the clock?’ She slowly turns around to check what time it was and is relieved to see that it was only 10:00 pm. Deciding to reward herself, she goes on her Netflix app and decides to watch all the episodes of _Violet Evergarden_, Tenten Yu; a close friend; who is also her cousin’s girlfriend actually recommended it to her. 

‘Hmm, I should properly change into my pajama’s first, just in case I fall asleep in the middle.’ She thinks to herself as she heads into her room seeing Jenny fast asleep. Hinata quickly disrobes out of her ankle length skirt and pink t-shirt before slipping in to her lavender silk nightgown. 

Just as she’s about to play episode 1 of V_iolet Evergarden_, her phone flashed an emergency alarm informing all the residents of Kanazawa town to stay in their homes because a serial killer who goes by the name of Momoshiki was out on the loose. Sighing after reading the headline, she was left with no choice but to exit the Netflix App and transform in to Moon Lady in order to make sure no one gets killed. How she became Moon Lady wasn’t really that eventful, all she did was rescue Jenny from being drove over a giant 18-wheeler truck. Thus, as a reward, Jenny, who is actually a mystical cat, bestowed her the power called the _byakugan -_ it grants her 360 degree vision and allows her to see all 360 chi points to block with her hand technique called _juken_. 

“**Transform into Moon Lady!**” She says loud enough so her soul could hear her. On cue, her body surrounds itself in a white light aura as her hair is let loose from its side braid into soft curls, her nightgown turning into a white yukata, and finally her silver spear-staff appearing in her right hand. 

“Let’s go Jenny.” She sees Jenny come behind her while activating her byakugan. “Hai.” The kitten follows her as Hinata uses her spear-staff to take them to Kanazawa.

The staff caused the duo to fly in speed of light and once they arrived to a dark alley, she’s greeted with a blonde young man with whisker marks on his face lying on the ground. She quickly surveys the scene with her byakugan to see if Momoshiki or anyone else was here to help or if it was safe. She could not be anymore thankful to Tenten forcing her to take the First Aid/CPR course with her last summer. She gently wiggles his shoulder asking “Hey, are you okay?” Receiving no response, she then checks for a pulse using her byakugan and saw that his chi was running low. She then calls the emergency number 119 and explains that she’s in an alleyway with an unconscious gentleman. She begins to give 30 chest compressions and later adjusts her mask on his face and then lifts his chin up. She places her left hand on top of his head and her right on his chin as she follows through with blowing two puffs of air. She checks to see if his chest was rising and saw that it was fruitless. She repeats the cycles five more times until she heard him cough. Relieved, she removes her mask from his face and places him in a recovery position. 

When the paramedics arrive she debriefs everything on what happened as they lay the young man on the stretcher. Once they drive off she quietly whispers to herself “Get well Naruto-kun.” Yes, the gentleman she just saved happened to go to the same university as her. They weren’t exactly friends, more like acquaintances due to her cousin Neji being friends with him. She then hears another alarm from her phone and reads that the serial killer Momoshiki has been caught and is in detainment now. She was relieved now that she could go back to her apartment and rest, but also disappointed that she didn’t get to fight. 

But at least she saved a life, and that’s all that matters. Her and Jenny travel back again in speed of light to her room and eventually Hinata transforms back into wearing her lavender nightgown and side braid done.

“I think we should call it a night Jenny-chan.” Hinata lies down on her bed while Jenny fell asleep on her lavender woven wood bed basket. 

**The Next Day ~**

It was break time in the afternoon as Hinata was sharing her bento lunchbox with her best friends Kiba and Shino on the grass outside of the psychology building. Kiba was a veterinary medicine major and a mega dog lover, while Shino, like her was also aiming to become a teacher and has a passion for insects. 

“You’re cooking never fails to amaze me Hinata.” Kiba delightfully munches on a spicy tuna roll. “I have to agree with Kiba.” Shino comments as he takes a bite of Hinata’s homemade onigiri. 

Hinata felt her phone vibrate from her pocket and checked to see who the message was from. What she read turned her face scarlet red.

_Thank you for saving my life Hinata :)_

_I’ll see you tomorrow ;)_

_~ Naruto_

* * *

“Naruto! Naruto! Get up, it’s mom!” Naruto feels his body shaking by his mother, Kushina’s hands. He slowly blinks his eyes, and realizes that he’s in a hospital room. He’s then met with his mother’s worried gray eyes.

“Mom? What happened?” Naruto asks while rubbing his eyes. He then gulps as he sees her face flush with anger, making her cheeks the same shade as her hair color.

“You were found passed out yesterday on the streets of Kanazawa town last night! Just what were you doing there of all places there? Did you realize Momoshiki could have killed you if he found you unconscious?! You wouldn’t live to see your 22nd birthday!” Kushina angrily scolds her son.

“Wait, what day it is today?” Naruto asks. “It’s October 9th, the doctor told me that you will be discharged by noon.” She then affectionately caresses his whiskered cheeks.

“Where’s dad?” Naruto asks, wondering why only his mom was here. “He left home about half an hour ago after I told him to, he’s been here keeping you company all night.” Kushina tells him and then gives him a coy look.

“Aren’t you going to ask how you got here?”

Cerulean eyes widening, he opens his mouth to ask, but Kushina beats him to it and tells him, “A girl from the same university you go to found you unconscious at the alleyway and gave you CPR until you finally coughed. The doctor told me that her name is Hinata Hyuga.” At hearing her name, his eyes widen with genuine surprise. ’_Neji’s cousin saved me?! But…what was she doing there in the first place? Was she alone-_’ His thought process gets interrupted when he smells his mom’s omelet rice through his nose. He sees his mother take out a heated container and chopsticks from her bag.

“You need to eat.” She grabs a chunk of rice and puts it in his mouth.

“To answer your earlier question mom, I was returning from Shikamaru’s house because he and some other guys were there for a study group, being a law major isn’t all that easy ya know, and Shikamaru’s like the smartest person in all of uni.” He answers truthfully. Kushina then looks at him unimpressed, “You’re also smart Naruto, when you put your mind into it, but I do hope you benefited from this study session - **wait a minute **when was the last time you ate?“

"Umm yesterday noon.” He gulps as he sees his mother’s face turn angry. “And you thought about coming home lightheaded and with an empty stomach from all that studying?!”

“I’m sorry mom, I’ll make sure it won’t happen again, it’s just with midterms next week, I’m a bit stressed, and with the rugby practices.”

Sighing, Kushina knew that lecturing him won’t work…for now, so she proceeds to feed him her omlet rice.

A few hours later, after Naruto’s discharged from the hospital, he tries to convince his mother that he’ll be fine if he gets back to university, but Kushina stubbornly says that he will go home and rest his body and mind.

‘I should at least thank Hinata through text, and then I’ll do it in person tomorrow.’ Naruto takes out his cellphone and quickly sends her a sweet text message.

'Should I study or read the new issue of _Superman_ I bought last week?’ He knows that he should study for his midterms, but he supposed that reading a few chapters about his favorite American superhero wouldn’t hurt, right?

.

.

.

Receiving a text message from Naruto was the last thing Hinata expected. 'Even though we have each other’s numbers, I never expected him to call me some day.’ Hinata thinks to herself just before she begins to watch the first episode of _Violet Evergarden_ on her smartphone.

After watching the entire first season in one sitting, Hinata sits on her bed speechless at what she just saw. 'God, why am I about to cry?’ She aggressively rubs her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. She then sees Jenny climb to her bed expecting her to rub her head. Hinata then gently rubs her fingers on the crown of the white kitten’s head.

“Have you ever been in love Jenny-chan?” Hinata asks, while still feeling lovesick after watching _Violet Evergarden_. “I have, and I never stopped loving him.” The feline boldly answers to her mistress. “What’s he like?” Hinata prompts her to continue. “Well, he has fluffy beige fur, warm green eyes, always catches the best salmon fish for me, we’ve been through so much, but I haven’t seen him in a while.” Jenny’s tone turns sullen at mentioning the last part, and then smiles confidently saying “but I know we’ll see each other again.”

’_Love surely is a powerful thing_.’ Hinata mused after she heard her feline companion’s words about her love life.

.

.

.

**The Next Day**

“Rise and shine birthday boy!” Naruto feels his father’s hand rubbing his head. “Daaaad, I’m too old to be given a birthday breakfast on my bed.” He sits up on his bed to see his father, Minato Namikaze, holding a tray of pancakes, orange juice, dumplings, and some sliced plums.

“Eat up birthday boy, you don’t want to be late for your rugby practice.” At that Naruto quickly chows down his pancakes and dumplings and then heads to the bathroom to take a five minute shower. He couldn’t afford to miss this last practice, because tomorrow his team was going to play against the rugby team from Satetsu (means iron sand) University.

As he gets inside the train that leads to his university, he gets a bunch of text messages from his friends’ and cousins’ wishing him a happy birthday; he even got one from Hinata. Hinata. He reminds himself to thank her in person for saving his life 2 nights ago.

When he meets up with his team, he’s greeted with a bunch of high fives and man hugs welcoming him back from the hospital and for his 22nd birthday.

“Don’t study too hard ever again Naruto.” Shikamaru sarcastically tells him, and later fist bumps him.

.

.

.

“Tomorrow’s the day where you’ll compete against the players of Satetsu University.” Coach Asuma lets the players know while their doing their warm-up stretches, but all Naruto could think about was how he was going to approach Hinata after all this. 

‘_Maybe I could buy lunch for the both of us and eat together, if she won’t mind_.’ He thinks with a dreamy smile, totally oblivious to Coach Asuma’s speech.

The rest of rugby practice went by like a breeze, and after taking a quick shower in the boys locker room, he begins to search for his hero. Just by sheer luck he spots her sitting underneath the tree reading a book.

‘_Now’s my chance!_’ He casually tries to walk up to her, both hands clenched in fists inside his green hoodie pockets.

“Hey Hinata!” At his greeting she looks up to him as if she were expecting him with a soft smile.

“Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?” Hinata surprises herself for beginning a conversation with him.

“I’m doing much better, alive and what not.” He grins at her with embarrassment, “so whatcha reading?” He inquires at the novel she was holding in the hand with the title written in English. 

“_Jane Eyre_.” She hugs the book close to her chest.

“Anyway I wanted to thank you in person for saving my life the other night, without you being there at Kanazawa who know’s where I’d be.” He tells the petite lady feeling grateful to her. 

“Oh…it was nothing Naruto-kun, I just happened to be there..to go grocery shopping.” Hinata comes up with an excuse so she doesn’t blow her cover as Moon Lady, if she did then Jenny would have to use her memory erasing magic on Naruto. 

“Anyways how about we get some Ichiraku Ramen, my treat of course.” Naruto didn’t understand why he could feel his heart beating at the statement, ‘_It’s not like I’m asking her out as her boyfriend_’ 

“I would love to Naruto-kun.” She smiles at him as she puts her novel in her messenger bag.

“Shall we?” Naruto offers her his arm like a gentleman, and together the pair head off to Ichiraku Ramen.


End file.
